girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2019-10-02 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . Working on your Doctorate in Mad Science? Consider making Girl Genius your dissertation topic. ---- Didn't we think of rebuilding it from scratch back when this problem first arose? I don't entirely trust my memory; what we need is a QWIC index (a.k.a a concordance) to these forum pages. ➤ Why is Tweedle expecting to be hit? He didn't even say anything smug. And why doesn't he just hit them back? He was willing to take on Andronicus! Yes, I get that it's meant to be funny, but it seems so out of character to me that it's hard to maintain the suspension of disbelief. Ymmv. ➤ : He was to expect to be punched if he steps out of line. Argadi (talk) 10:07, October 2, 2019 (UTC) :: Yes, I know. I'm asking how he stepped out of line here. But yeah, I'm also commenting that the "training" was much too easy. Bkharvey (talk) 12:31, October 2, 2019 (UTC) :Look at Gil's and Tarvek's expressions. They look like they want to hit him. --Fred1740 (talk) 15:09, October 2, 2019 (UTC) :: You're right, they do, and I guess that explains his reaction. But why do they want to hit him? They invited his help, and he gave it. Are our heroes going to hit someone just because they're embarrassed that they didn't think of it themselves? I guess I'm just supposed to accept panel 5 for the sake of the joke in panel 6, and not take either of them as a serious part of the plot. Bkharvey (talk) 19:28, October 2, 2019 (UTC) :::Gosh, why would Gil and Tarvek want to hit Martellus? Let's see - attempting to murder Tarvek, kidnapping Agatha, chemically enslaving her, attacking Gil and ordering his minions to kill him, usurping the throne from Tarvek - hmm. They don't like him even though they need him right now. Their feelings show in their faces. Once they've dealt with Lucrezia, these three are going to be at each others throats - although it's likely Gil and Tarvek would gang up on Martellus before going at each other. And - yes - it's mainly a joke here. --Fred1740 (talk) 11:23, October 3, 2019 (UTC) :::: I do get that they hate him. Everyone hates him, except Seffie for some reason. But this recent business of hitting him hasn't just been Gil and Tarvek expressing their general feelings; they're conditioning him away from certain obnoxious behaviors. If you just hit him at random, or hit him when he behaves well, that ruins the conditioning. ➤ :::: Gil and Tarvek are not going to attack each other. They are friends and allies, except with respect to being in love with Agatha -- and they know Agatha isn't going to choose the winner if they fight over her. Bkharvey (talk) 17:34, October 3, 2019 (UTC) :In less urgent times, I'd interpret that look from Tarvek and Gil as "Okay idiot, you want to rebuild it, you rebuild it." Except that there's some urgency to getting it rebuilt right the first time, Tarvek purportedly knows more about this stuff than Tweedle does, and this is purportedly something complicated. So I don't know what to make of this look, unless they're setting up Tweedle to be the scratch monkey in the system, and he just figured that out. heteromeles By the way, Tarvek is calling him "Martellus" now. Is that a way to concede that he's the Storm King, or is Tarvek sucking up because they need his help, or what? Bkharvey (talk) 06:12, October 2, 2019 (UTC) : "Sucking up" is a little harsh. Tarvek's enough of an operator to know when to be polite. On a more meta level, I have to wonder if the Foglios even remember about the Tweedle nickname; it was only used in-comic when the guy first appeared on the scene back in Mechanicsburg. --Geoduck42 (talk) 10:33, October 2, 2019 (UTC) :This is an alliance against a common foe. The Other is a far greater threat to all of them than any of their individual grievances with each other. It is no time to fight amongst themselves. That will come later as happens in all such confederations. --Fred1740 (talk) 11:04, October 2, 2019 (UTC) Martellus has been called Tweedle multiple times, not just by Tarvek but slso Violetta. When i think of them calling him Tweedle it tends to be more in family discussions. When Martellus is out and about interacting with others outside the familyusing Martellus is probably considered more appropriate. Am I the only one reminded of several times when Agatha has stated something blindingly obvious? No wonder she and Martellus work well together. Circeus (talk) 19:11, October 2, 2019 (UTC)